Odd's Science Project
by CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel
Summary: Odd needs a passing grade in science, but when his friend's love lives becomes his project, will chaos erupt?


Hi guys! I got inspiration for this story while annoying my older brother, Inu. Any younger brothers or sisters can relate to me on this. It's basically just a funny drabble I thought of. Enjoy!

XD

"Beep Buh-Beep!" It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and Ulrich was sitting on his bed, playing his video games. He paused the game when he heard keys rattling in the doorknob. The door swung open, revealing Odd with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He had a pencil and a clipboard in hand as he stepped into the room.

"Hey, Odd. You done talking to Ms. Hertz?" Ulrich said to his blond friend. Odd had gone to speak with his teacher about a failing grade in her class. Odd nodded happily.

"Yeah. She promised to give me extra credit if I turn in a science project that relates to my life complete with a backboard display, a paper, two examples, and a two-page essay on how it relates to my life." Ulrich raised his eyebrows and whistled.

"She really let you have it, huh? Is there anything I can do to help?" the brunette offered.

"Yeah, actually, there is. Just do what you would normally do." Odd replied. Ulrich shrugged and continued with his game. Odd grinned mischievously and sat next to Ulrich. After about five minutes of writing facts and information, Odd decided it was time to begin his project. He poked Ulrich in the side with his pencil, making the boy jump.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted. Odd smiled to himself and wrote more information on his clipboard.

"Time for phase two…" he mumbled. He poked his friend in the side again. Ulrich jumped and smacked the pencil away.

"Stop it!" he snapped. "I can't concentrate if you keep poking me!"

"Tell Yumi you love her." The blond replied simply. Ulrich rolled his eyes and returned to his game. Odd drew a small chart on his paper. It included the number of pokes, Ulrich's reaction, and Odd's desired result. He poked Ulrich again. "Tell Yumi you love her."

"No! Now stop poking me or I'll sit on you!" Ulrich used the threat he knew Odd feared most. Odd wrote a few facts on his chart and looked up.

"For science…" he sighed and poked Ulrich again.

"That's it!" the brunette screamed. Odd yelped in fear as Ulrich pinned him onto the bed. He put a pillow on Odd's back and sat on it. Odd struggled to breath under his friend's weight. He tried to pull his arm from under his abdomen. When he freed it, he poked Ulrich on the butt. "One more time, Odd. One… more… time…"

"Tell Yumi… you love her." He said, gasping for air. Ulrich hit the blond over the head and returned to his game. "If you tell… Yumi you love her… I'll stop." Ulrich just shook his head. Odd reached up. Ulrich's side had never seemed so far away. Three inches… Two inches…. One inch…. Impact. Ulrich growled loudly in frustration and turned off his game. Odd's eyes widened in fear. "Ulrich… What are you going to do to me?" The brunette slowly got off his friend and reached under his bed. As his fingers brushed over the item he was looking for, he slid it into his pocket. He inhaled deeply and let it out. Then, he resumed his place on top of his friend. He quietly turned his game back on and continued playing. Odd decided to wait a while before trying Ulrich's patience again. Ulrich could do things… scary things… After about ten minutes, Odd poked Ulrich in the side again. "Tell Yumi you love her." Ulrich inhaled deeply.

"No." He reached into his pocket. Odd braced himself for pain. Ulrich slowly pulled a chocolate bar out and held it high above his head. Odd's eyes widened and his mouth began to water.

"C- candy…" He reached for it, but it was nearly impossible with Ulrich sitting on him. He whimpered as he held his hand up. "Come on Ulrich. This is just cruel!" When Ulrich didn't answer, Odd glared at him. He poked Ulrich in the side again. The brunette brought the candy down to where it was just inches out of Odd's reach. He poked Ulrich again. Ulrich jumped up.

"I've hit you! I've sat on you! I held a candy bar above your head-What more do you want from me!" Ulrich screamed angrily. Odd cowered into the corner.

"Tell Yumi you love her." Ulrich roared in rage and threw his hands in the air. He stormed out of the room and Odd followed. Ulrich stomped outside to where Yumi was sitting on a bench, quietly reading a book.

"Yumi, I love you!" he shouted. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. Odd burst out laughing and ran off. He ran down the boy's hall and stopped at Jeremie's room. He knocked loudly and opened the door before Jeremie could answer. "Hey, Jeremie. Could you help me with my science project?"

XD

My brother burst out laughing when I told him about this. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
